Caught
by Bforqueen
Summary: On the one hand there's Demetri; hot, sexy and very skilled. On the other hand there's Felix; strong, masculine and very satisfying. How could Lucy choose? Why would she have to? Being caught between two men isn't always a bad thing...


**Voted for by my readers, so I hope you enjoy this one! Thanks for supporting my stories, I 3 you all!**

**- This is an AU outtake of Fallen Princess, chapter 'Fairytale Reunions'. The first part of the o/s comes straight from that chapter. It changes where Felix comes in.-**

**Written for MyVampFiction's Wicked Wednesday**

**Check out the absolutely stunning and HOT banner SusanAshlea made for this story! It's on my profile.  
**

* * *

Demetri's arm weighed heavily on my shoulder as we walked toward the open road that led into Volterra. I wondered if we were going to walk the entire way. Not that it mattered to me; I was still in complete shock that he'd showed up when he did. We hadn't spoken so much as a word for about five minutes, and I was getting a bit anxious.

"Where did you all go?"

He pulled my face closer to his and whispered, "If I told you that, I'd have to kill you."

His lips at my ear did strange things to me, and I shivered against him. He chuckled softy.

"Did you miss me, Princess?"

"Yes," I answered, my voice no more than a breathy whisper.

"Really? It looked like you were enjoying yourself with the humans."

I was ready to defend myself and tell him it wasn't like that, but he continued.

"Not that it matters to me. You have every right to go out and enjoy yourself. Speaking of which, Felix told me what happened the night of the party."

Inwardly, I groaned at the fact that my entire life was always on display. To make matters worse, it didn't seem to have had the desired effect on him at all. I'd hoped he would be jealous, but he really seemed just fine with it. It angered me slightly.

"What I did with Felix is my business, Demetri. It has nothing to do with you."

He let out a boisterous laugh, which upset me even more. I ducked out from under his arm and started walking faster. We'd reached the outer limits of the city by now. He followed quickly and grabbed hold of my arm. In a dizzying flash, he pulled me into the nearest alley and pushed me up against the wall.

"Don't run away from me, little girl."

His voice was dark and dangerous as he placed his palms on either side of my face and pushed himself against me. His eyes were as black as the night surrounding us. My breath quickened as he both terrified and excited me.

"You were mine first. I think I need to remind you of that."

His right hand came down from beside my face and traced a slow path from my shoulder, over my nipple and down my stomach to the buttons of my jeans. He pulled them open with so much force I was surprised none of them had fallen off. My breath caught when he dipped his hand inside and slid his fingers between my folds.

"See? You're already so wet for me. You know it's me you want."

I moaned when he slipped his fingers inside me and starting moving in and out at a torturous pace. His thumb found the most sensitive part of my body, and I moaned with pleasure as he rubbed it.

"Say it. Say it's me you want."

"Demetri," I sighed. I was so close. He was right; it was him I wanted, it had always been him.

_"Say it, Princess!" _

"Yes! It's you; I want you. Oh God, please, Demetri," I cried out in my release.

It was only when the waves of pleasure subsided, and I regained control of my senses that I noticed the dark figure at the entrance of the alley.

"Felix," I whispered.

Demetri followed my gaze and chuckled teasingly, his fingers still inside me.

"Hey brother, I was just telling our little Lucy here how much we've missed her."

Felix looked at us, seemingly contemplating something, before he walked towards us at a slow and determined pace. His eyes were dark, almost angry, and strangely, it turned me on. He came to a stop right beside me and violently pushed Demetri away. I jerked as his hand was pulled from my jeans, but Felix immediately pinned me back against the wall. He growled deeply, sending delicious vibrations throughout my entire body. I couldn't help but moan.

"Why do you let him touch you?" he asked while bringing one hand to my cheek. "Does our night together mean nothing to you?"

His fingers teased my throat, ran over my collar bone down to my chest where he cupped one of my breasts and squeezed it hard. I gasped for air, shocked at his almost animalistic approach. This was not the gentle Felix I was used to, but I couldn't deny the way my body immediately responded to him. I arched against him and grabbed his cloak.

"I'm sorry, Felix. Let me make it up to you."

I pulled him to me, and he leaned in, running his nose along my jaw line.

"Do you want _me_ to touch you, Lucy?" He squeezed my breast again before lifting his hand and running a teasing finger over my nipple. I couldn't think straight, let alone answer his question.

"Can I touch you here?" he teased, his lips at my ear.

He ran his hand further down, over my stomach, down to my jeans.

"Or here?"

My breathing was erratic, my heart pounding in my chest. With fumbling fingers, I managed to pull off his cloak. His fingers stalled right beneath the hemline of my panties, and he looked at me questioningly. I nodded furiously, unable to utter the words. He chuckled darkly, shaking his head.

"That won't do, Lucy. I need to hear you say it. Now, do you want me to touch you?"

"Yes," I pleaded, my voice full of longing.

His fingers penetrated me, his cold touch burning me from the inside. He moved in and out slowly, driving me wild with desire.

"Does it feel good?" he groaned at my ear. "You're so wet for me, Lucy."

"Oh god, yes! Don't stop…"

I moved against his fingers while wrapping my arm around his neck. Already, I was once again on the verge of orgasm. Suddenly my t-shirt was ripped violently from my body, and a cold hand cupped my breast. Growls erupted all around me, the noise adding to my desire and causing my eyes to roll back into my head.

"Get off her. She said she wants me." Demetri pulled me away from the wall and held me against him, but Felix kept his grip on me; his fingers still working me relentlessly.

"Really, Demetri? She doesn't seem to be complaining right now."

I was caught in the middle as Demetri's chest was against my back, his hands squeezing my breasts, while Felix was in front of me, getting me closer and closer to my orgasm. The cold surrounded me, adding to the overload of sensations. Demetri's hand reached up and pulled my face around. He pressed his lips against mine forcefully, and I kissed him back with equal vigour. I heard Felix snarl and was shocked when he ripped my jeans to shreds, leaving me in only my underwear. I knew it should've bothered me that we were outside, and anyone could've walked by and seen us. It also should've bothered me that these two strong creatures were fighting, with me _literally_ in the middle. However, I couldn't think of anything else but Demetri's mouth on mine, his fingers tweaking my nipples and Felix' hand between my legs. I reached back and started rubbing Demetri's crotch. He hissed and broke our kiss.

"Put her down over there," he directed Felix. He pointed towards the steps leading up to the back entrance of a house. Felix looked annoyed but did as Demetri told him and carried me to the spot Demetri had pointed out. He put me on the middle step and kneeled between my legs.

"She likes it when you use your tongue." Demetri's voice was dark with desire, sending shivers down my spine. Felix looked like he was about to argue, but I quickly cut him off.

"Please, Felix. I want it."

Wasting no time, he parted my legs and ran his nose over the fabric of my panties.

"Hmmm….so sweet," he whispered, his lips moving against the swollen flesh beneath the lace.

"She tastes even sweeter," Demetri said, his voice dark and full of desire. I looked up at him as he stood beside my shoulders. His black eyes met mine, causing me to shiver.

"Mmmm…." Felix moaned against me before he tore my underwear away with his teeth. They grazed my skin, the venom tingling ever so slightly. His cold tongue caressed my folds, soothing the burning ache that had settled there. My hands entwined in his hair, pressing him even closer. He obliged and pushed his tongue against me hard, entering me with the tip. I gasped for air, unable to even moan. The ground trembled slightly when Demetri fell to his knees. His hand pulled roughly at my hair, forcing my head back and exposing my throat. He bent down and ran his tongue from the base of my throat up to my ear, where he sucked on the sensitive lobe. He lingered for a moment, gently biting the flesh without breaking the skin.

"I know what you like, baby. Enjoy it while you can. I'm going to be fucking you real soon."

All I could do was look at him longingly, trying to communicate how much I wanted him without words. Demetri ripped the last item of clothing from my body and squeezed the firm flesh of my breasts. My orgasm took me by surprise, and I cried out in pleasure as Felix wrapped his arms around my legs and pulled me closer. Demetri growled against my flesh, causing Felix to respond with a growl of his own. I screamed in shock as another orgasm overtook me immediately.

Before I had a chance to recover, Demetri pulled me up and turned me around. I braced my hands against Felix' chest as I heard the tear of fabric behind me. I didn't wait to find out what was happening, but, instead, I threw myself at Felix and eagerly attacked his mouth. My own essence mixed with his distinct flavour was the sweetest thing I'd ever tasted. Behind me, Demetri grabbed my hips and pulled them back, forcing me to break the kiss with Felix. I lost my balance and slid down Felix' body, my hands clawing at his shirt in an effort to keep standing. When I was finally able to get a grip, I found myself level with Felix' groin. I grinned devilishly, licking my lips at the sight. Without hesitation, I pulled his pants down, ripping them in the process. His cock sprang free, and I wasted no time wrapping my lips around it.

"Oh…_fuck_, Lucy…"

Felix moaned and fisted my hair. His grip was tight and almost painful, which somehow turned me on even more. Behind me, Demetri pressed himself against me, surprising me when I felt his cock slide between my folds. He rubbed the tip from my over-sensitive clit to my entrance, teasing me by pushing in ever so slightly before pulling back out. I wiggled my hips, trying to get as close as I could without having to take my mouth away from Felix, but he held me in place with one hand.

"Patience, princess," he commanded, causing me to groan.

Felix' grip on my hair tightened as he started to push himself into my mouth, careful not to push too far. I moaned around him when Demetri ran his cock over my swollen lips. He parted them with the tips of his fingers and penetrated me slowly.

"Such a tight little pussy. Feels so good."

Demetri's pace quickened, pushing me forward into Felix, driving him deeper inside of my mouth. This was, without a doubt, the best I'd ever felt; stuck between the two men I wanted more than anything in the world. Demetri's fingers traced a cold trail over my spine while Felix pulled at my hair. Both of them leaned in and brought a hand to my chest, growling yet again when they met in the middle. My mouth left Felix for a moment as I turned my head to look up at them.

"Don't fight, _please_. I want you both. This feels good, so fucking good. Don't stop..."

They looked down at me, clearly struggling for a moment, but eventually they quit growling. Their movements synchronized as they finally started working together. Demetri stroked my back, while Felix caressed my front. I quickly took Felix into my mouth again, making him gasp for air. Behind me, Demetri was grunting and moaning loudly, sounding very much like the animal he was.

"So warm… so good… Gonna make me come, baby."

I wanted to feel him come inside me so bad, but, as it turned out, Felix had other plans. He pulled me up and away from Demetri, who roared in anger.

"What the fuck, Felix?"

Felix sank to his knees while I eagerly wrapped my legs around him.

"Mine," he grunted, as he pushed himself inside of me, making me gasp for air. He penetrated me with force, giving me no time to stretch to accommodate his added girth. His cock hit me so much deeper than Demetri's had, and I was instantly seeing stars. He was so powerful but yet so loving, an apparent contradiction that was so uniquely Felix.

He kissed me, strong and demanding, yet his lips felt so soft. Demetri kneeled behind me and stroked my back, his fingers slowly sliding down my spine towards my ass, squeezing it firmly. I moaned against Felix' mouth, breaking the kiss and leaning back against Demetri. He pulled my head around and claimed my lips. His kiss was so different from Felix' but still equally satisfying. His hands travelled down my front, over my stomach, towards my clit. His fingertips rubbed the sensitive spot, making me arch up. Felix squeezed my breasts firmly, taking one of the nipples into his mouth. He grazed it gently with his teeth, the venom leaving a pleasant sting. I reached my hand back and wrapped it around Demetri's cock. It throbbed in my palm when I started moving up and down.

"Fuck, baby. Feels so good," he moaned.

Our foreheads were touching, our eyes connected as we breathed fast, both of us quickly approaching orgasm. Felix pounded into me harder, his mouth still on my nipple, sucking so hard it was painful. Demetri closed his eyes and moaned.

"Don't stop…please don't stop, Lucy. I'm…Oh!"

I gasped when his cold fluid hit my back, leaving a delightful tingle as it ran an icy path down my skin. Demetri never stopped working my clit, not even during his release, and when his tongue licked the sensitive skin of my neck, I came again, harder than I'd ever come before.

"Felix…Demetri…Oh yes!"

I writhed between them as four hands touched me, creating an overload of sensations. Felix roared, and at the same time, I felt him release inside of me, his cool seed hitting me deep, causing me to scream out again. Felix collapsed against my chest, and Demetri rested his head on my back. I smiled happily as I stroked Felix hair. Demetri shifted so that his chest was against my back and his chin was on my shoulder. He brushed a lock of hair out of my face and pressed his lips against my cheek. I turned my head towards him, my mouth seeking his. We kissed tenderly, almost lazily, but soon I found myself out of breath yet again.

Felix' hands caressed the inside of my thighs while his tongue swirled my breasts. My heartbeat raced as a renewed wave of arousal overtook me. We were so caught up in each other that none of us heard the window open above us. It wasn't until the icy water hit us, and a woman started shouting that we realized we'd been caught.

"_Puttane! Bestie! Andate via! Mio dio…" _

We got up and quickly ran towards the end of the alley where we could still hear the woman mutter her prayers, throwing in a shocked curse word every now and again. I giggled uncontrollably, and Felix and Demetri laughed with me. Demetri pulled up his pants, while Felix wrapped his cloak around me. After making sure I was completely covered, he cupped my face and kissed me with such intensity it made my knees go weak.

"How about we take this back to the castle?" he asked when he finally broke the kiss.

"I would like that very much," I responded, turning my head to look at Demetri.

"Count me in," he smirked.

I grabbed Felix' hand and reached for Demetri. We walked back slowly through the still empty streets of Volterra. None of us spoke, but as the sun was beginning to rise over the Italian countryside, I knew it would be the only daylight I would see before it rose again. I grinned at the prospect; being caught in the middle wasn't always a bad thing.

* * *

**Special thanks to:**

**Jkane180, the Beta - You be the biggest perv of all...**

**My hilarious team of pre-readers: SusanAshlea, Megsly, Jules, Heather and Chelsea**


End file.
